


堂本家二三事TK车

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: TK 刚先生X小光  设定见前文开头少量TT骨科水仙严厉的短发刚先生/少年光稍弱气/有事前清理描写/少量过分语言描写/15岁年龄差自主避雷！自主避雷！





	堂本家二三事TK车

其实这次刚带着吱呦连夜跑去看展览到不是第一次了。  
上次正好就在他答应跟小光一起的前夕，先是领着吱呦跑去两百公里外看了个外国画家的画展，去了两天之后就回了家，精力旺盛的刚先生几乎连休息没有休息就又带着小光跑了，留下吱呦跟光一有点反应不过来地站在客厅里大眼瞪小眼。  
“尼酱不要我了！”  
“吱呦不要我了！”  
两个人异口同声同样委屈地控诉道。  
当然，被惦记着的刚先生这个时候已经领着小光到达了他想去的目的地——一间自带超豪华游戏厅以及全套游戏装置的日租房。  
没错，献出自己后面的第一次之前，小光最想做的就是——让他的刚先生陪他打游戏。  
刚好气又好笑地同意了。他又有什么办法呢，如果可以的话他真想做个研究调查，是不是每个Koichi都那么爱打游戏。   
当然，说起打游戏来刚可是半点都不落后的，毕竟年少时认识光一，他俩就花了大把时间一起打游戏，还是因为游戏而有了第一次约会，之后才有再后面的发展……  
所以小光玩得高兴极了，一直到晚餐时间都不想停下，还是刚强制夺走了他的游戏手柄把他拎到了厨房里。  
晚餐是两人一起做的，中间小光突发奇想想要看刚的luo体围裙，刚没好气地直接拍了他脑袋一巴掌。  
“今天是我上你不是你上我，Koichi先生。”  
他把小光抵在墙角捏着他的下巴似笑非笑地低声说，另一只手捏了捏他纤瘦的臀部：“这里准备好被捅了吗？”  
小光顿时整个人都红透了。  
他还从来没有见过刚先生那么男前那么攻气的一面！  
“嗯？”刚见他不回答，凑上前去轻轻含住了小光红彤彤的耳廓啃咬着问，“我问你，做好求饶的准备了吗？”  
被热乎乎的吐息一喷，小光整个腰都酥了。刚的气息满满地包围着他带来了一股逃无可逃的压迫感。  
剪了长发的刚褪去了之前的温柔，他凌厉又张扬地闪着光，浑身上下都散发着雄性荷尔蒙的危险味道，小光蹙眉忍着害羞撑着他的手臂别开了头。  
“呵……先暂时放过你了。暂时哦。”刚蹭到了他颈间舔舐着那里温热的皮肤，“晚上你会明白的……之前你在床上怎样欺负我，今天我都会加倍地还回来。”  
“嗯……”小光一时间没忍住漏出一丝呻吟，刚随即低笑着又回到他耳边用气声说：“舒服也是加倍的哦……”  
“啊啊……~”  
小光用力搂住了刚的脖子支撑自己的身体低低地叫：“Tsuyo桑……”  
“嗯嗯，不对哦。”刚灵巧地把手伸进了光一的裤子里面揉搓着他的臀瓣轻轻拉扯着，用严厉的语气沉声道：“今天你要叫我，刚、先、生。”  
“唔……”  
“听见没有！”刚抽出手来“啪”地打了一下小光的屁股，男孩子在他怀里惊叫着挺起了身子，带了点委屈地答道：“听到了，Tsu……刚先生……”  
“嗯，小光是乖孩子。”刚放缓了语气揉揉他的脑袋，“好了，现在我去做晚餐，你在旁边乖乖帮忙。”  
“嗯。”小光连连点头，刚终于温柔地笑着亲了亲他的鼻尖：“好了，过来吧。”  
就算是温柔地笑着，也跟小光印象中的刚不一样了，反而变得好像今天刚完全处在了领导和统治的地位，让他根本无从抗拒。  
更不敢反抗。

晚餐的气氛还算不错，小光一直乖乖听话，刚也就没再摆出那般严厉的神情对他。  
只是吃晚饭收拾桌子的时候，小光频繁的感受到刚的目光落在他身上，灼热又锐利，烫的他满脸通红。他曾经笑话过好多次光一看刚的眼神像是要把他吞下去一样——当然随即就被光一点出来他自己看吱呦的眼神也没差——此时他倒是真切地体会了一把被盯的感觉。  
但……总觉得跟光一的目光还不太一样。刚看他的时候脸上并不带笑，反而是一种手术刀一般的锋利又带着一股子寒意，像是要把他解剖开来研究一番似的。  
好像有哪里不太对的感觉啊……  
“桌子不用收了。”刚抓住了小光的手腕将他拉进了卫生间，“脱衣服吧。”  
“诶？”  
怎么好像……一切都跟他想象中有点不太一样？  
刚似笑非笑地一扯领子以十分帅气并且干净利落地动作将自己的T恤整个拽下来扔在一边逼近过去问：“怎么……要我帮你？”  
“不不、不用了，我……我自己来……”小光突然有些害怕，但是害怕的同时，下身却无可救药地硬了起来。  
刚从柜子里拿出了自己早些时候放在那里的注射器的一大罐甘油，放了些温水将罐子泡在了里面。  
“我……”小光放好衣服之后突然瞳仁紧缩，这是……要给自己灌肠？！  
“第一次当然要好好清理了。”刚自顾自地将软管连接在粗长的注射器前面，并且在简短涂抹了润滑剂，“而且我不想戴套，那样比较舒服。”  
小光突然有点委屈。怎么他那么爱的刚先生突然像变了一个人一样呢！而且是那种不讲理的渣男！  
觉得小光半天没动静，刚回头一看就见他一脸委屈控诉地瞪着自己，一时间没绷住笑了出来。他转身冲 他招了招手，周身气质已然改变成了原来的温柔模式。  
小光这才委屈地叫了声：“Tsu……刚先生！”  
“扣酱乖。”刚把他揽住慢慢地顺着他柔软的发丝低声道，“你第一次跟我做的时候不也没有戴套嘛？而且我每一次亲热之前都会清理的，吱呦酱也会的，你也要学着体谅在下面的不容易啊……”  
“大家都会？”小光听说这是个挺普通的事前准备之后就放下了心，“那……难受吗？”  
“不会太舒服的。”刚摇摇头低笑起来，“不过过后我会补偿给你的……好吗？”  
“嗯。那……刚先生还要继续玩吗？”  
知道了刚的那些举动都是装出来的之后小光就没有负担了——还以为剃了个头他家刚先生就换了个人格呢真是吓死他了——既然他的刚先生想玩那种模式的play，那么自己就陪他玩好了。  
“嗯。如果你愿意的话。”刚笑着等到小光点头，猛然间神色一变，虽然依旧淡笑着，但是双眸已经锐利起来，下巴一挑指示道，“趴到那边去。”  
软管很细，进入身体的时候并不怎么难受，但是随之灌进去的甘油就另当别论了。  
小光忍得满头大汗，等到刚说好之后才直起身来，他发现自己的小腹已经鼓起来了，刚笑着将他圈进怀里揉着肚子说：“你哥哥帮我做准备的时候总说这样像是怀孕了……怎么样，扣酱几个月了？”  
“诶？”小光窘得满脸绯红，“我才没有……”  
“这样坚持十分钟吧。”刚猛地离开了他的身体，靠在水台边指了指胯下，“来。”  
小光立刻就明白了。反正他平日里也帮刚跟吱呦做过这样的事因此并不排斥，很顺从地半跪过去执起了他还未勃起的性器托在掌中捧着轻轻亲了一下。  
刚居高临下地看着他。他认识光一的时候正是这个年纪，到现在都已经有十五年了，日子过得真快，曾经那个爱缠着自己撒娇的小毛毛也长成了眼前这个纤细俊俏的美少年。  
好看的眉眼如画一般，但是刚仿佛真的不怎么需求强烈，小光爱抚了他有五分钟的时间都没能让他完全硬起来。  
“呜……肚子难受，刚先生……”小光额前沁出一层薄汗，他咬着嘴唇请求道，“我……想上厕所……”  
“不行哦，还有五分钟。”刚一口回绝并且说起了风凉话，“看起来小光是没什么伺候人的经验啊，硬不起来的话，今天就没得吃哦。”  
小光难过地咬住了嘴唇，眨眨眼睛张口将柔软的性器前端含进嘴里。  
“嗯……”刚眯起了眼睛。  
口腔里又湿又热，这次他倒是很快就硬了，只是小光看起来也越来越支撑不住，原本还能整整齐齐地保持半跪姿势，但是现在整个人都歪斜在地上，时不时地还下意识想去捂住屁股。  
“真的……不行了，刚先生……呜~”小光一下子瘫坐在地上大口呼吸着哽咽道，“要……要出来了……”  
刚蹲在他身旁坏心眼地去抓他直翘着的肉棒：“这不是很舒服吗？再多舒服一会儿吧。要是忍不住的话，可是会把这里全部弄脏哦。”  
“嗯~~”  
小光紧紧地闭着眼睛，刚带给他的快感反而让腹中的翻搅加重了一倍不止，有泪珠从绯红的眼尾渗出滑下，这完全是难受才出现的眼泪，见他不安地模样刚到底还是心软了，他把小光搀起来扶到马桶那边说：“好了，去排出来吧。”  
“刚……刚先生，出去……”小光就算坐在马桶上也双腿紧拧着，他在跟翻搅着的肚子做最后的斗争。  
“我不会出去的哦。排出来吧。”刚走到他身边摸了摸他的脑袋。  
小光又坚持了一会儿，实在是忍受不住放松下肌肉来，随即灌进肚子里的液体飞射出来，同时他硬邦邦的肉棒也晃悠了两下，刚在旁边半跪下来抓住它一口含住用力地一吮，小光浑身剧烈地颤动着惊叫出声竟就这样在他口中射了出来。  
身下不受控制地一股股排泄着甘油，铃口被舔舐的快感让小光瘫坐在坐便器上连控制肌肉的力气都没有了。  
刚收下他射出的精液之后依旧再轻轻地吸吮着柔软的头冠部分，直到最后一滴也流出来，他这才作势要松开，眼见着小光一副松了口气的模样却突然再一次箍住了性器前端用舌尖拨开敏感的铃口用力吸了一口。  
“啊啊~~呜……刚先生……”  
小光绷紧了双腿痉挛着大叫，随即最后一股甘油飞射出来，他瘫软在那边失神地注视着刚起身扯了纸巾将口中的东西吐了出来。  
“还有一次呢。起来。”刚伸手把小光扯了起来。  
马桶里的东西并没有多脏，刚注视了一会儿顿时黑了脸，转身就用力捶了一下小光的脑袋：“你和你哥哥是不是又趁我们不在熬夜打游戏还不好好吃饭！”  
“嗷！我……”小光委屈极了，不过那却也是事实，他咕哝着没敢反驳，随即就又被按在了洗手台上。  
软管再次插进去，刚笑了一声不客气道：“看看，来过一次之后肛门这里就松散开了，待会儿让我插进去的时候大概也不会太费力吧。”  
“呜……才没有！”小光狼狈地抗议道，但是随即他就闭了嘴。  
这次灌进来的甘油量更大了，而且刚还对他说……  
“上次你还差了三分钟，那么这次要十三分钟。少一秒都不行。”  
看着宛如恶魔一般的刚，小光惊恐中发誓他以后再也不跟哥哥同流合污熬夜打游戏了……  
不过好在似乎是有了些经验，再加上发泄过一次，这次小光还算轻松地就忍过了十分钟，最后三分钟是刚让他坐在马桶上度过的，虽然是个体贴的安排，到了刚嘴里却变成“弄脏了地面我还要费心替你擦屁股”这种双关话，弄得小光好气又好笑。  
总算是完成了事前清理任务，小光有点无力地捂着肚子站起来，他已经尝到了在下面的不容易，并且决定以后都要加倍地疼爱吱呦酱，还有他家刚先生……  
当然，前提是经过这一夜之后，他家刚先生还愿意跟他在一起的时候在下面。  
两个人冲了个澡之后回到了床上。小光又开始紧张起来。  
他是真的不知道接下来刚还要玩什么了。  
刚坐在床边静默了一会儿道：“你不是平时经常给吱呦酱扩张吗？今天也给自己做吧。”  
“诶？！”  
这一切都跟他想的不一样！！  
小光委屈地大叫道：“我不想玩了！我要温柔的刚先生！”  
“对不起，温柔的刚已经睡着了。”刚露出一个恶魔般的笑容冲他比了个“嘘”的手势，随后爬上床去，“你既不愿意，我做出什么就不能确定了……你知道，你对着‘不温柔的刚先生’说出刚刚说的那句话、有多么危险嘛……”  
他一把将小光按在床上居高临下地看着，双手指尖拨弄着他的乳首。小光难受地躲了一下，随即就被揪住了乳尖揉捏并且换来一句：“乖一点！”  
他想哭，他甚至觉得就算他那个臭屁老哥也比眼前这个人温柔！  
但是……被如此攻气的刚先生揉搓着，身体越发兴奋也是他无法否认的事实。  
刚趴在小光胸口舌尖点了点他立起来的乳首，然后就着胸前的颤栗将它含住，同时沾了润滑剂的手也开始了开拓工作。  
虽然说表现得听不客气，不过刚的动作还是绝对温柔的。只一根手指就在小光身体里停留了许久，反复抽插、描绘着褶皱纹路、寻找着他的性感带，然后凑过去揉捏推挤。  
小光第一次尝试这样的快感，他缓慢地蹬着腿低哼着迎合刚手指的抽插，紧紧地抓着刚的手臂把额头用力抵在他肩上。  
“你看看你……只被我的一根手指就操到湿成这样，是不是碰碰前面就要高潮了？嗯？”刚用极温柔的语气坏兮兮地说，“往常你操我的时候怎么没这么不中用呢？”  
“呜~”被他大力揉搓着敏感点的小光根本说不出半句反驳的话。  
“看你像只发了情的小公猫似的，叫唤的真好听……”刚亲了亲他的耳朵，“放松，第二根进去了哦。”  
“嗯~啊……有点痛，刚先生……”  
小光乖乖地、诚实地说出了自己的感受，刚果真就暂且停下了动作，起身补充了一次润滑剂之后趴到他的下身，恶作剧般的戳弄了两下微微缩紧的囊袋，看着那两颗小球颤悠悠地随着自己的推挤来回乱动，他心情很好地枕在小光腿上：“要继续喽。”  
小光紧紧地闭着眼睛咬着手指轻应了一声。  
刚拨弄了两下他浸透了润滑剂变得湿润晶亮的穴口，轻吻着腿根把手指送了进去。这次两根手指顺顺当当地被吞了下去，刚抬头一看才发现并不是小光不痛，而是他硬忍着没有发出声音。  
于是他叹了一声伏在小光耳边，先亲亲他的侧脸给了他个自己很温柔的假象，随即才低低地笑起来：“不要忍住声音……你越这样，我就越想要干得你哭哑嗓子求饶都说不出来……”  
“啊嗯~不……呜~”  
两根手指激烈地抽插着旋转穿梭在紧致的甬道内，推揉翻搅着前列腺带来的刺激让小光如同鱼一样弹起了腰想要逃开，酸麻饱涨的愉悦顺着身后直直地传达到前面让他的性器直翘得贴在了肚皮上，刚说的那些话让他头皮一阵阵的发麻，不管不顾地抱住了他的脖子想要用接吻来堵住他的嘴。  
刚坏兮兮地笑着躲开了他：“想接吻？不行哦……你越想做什么，我就越不会让你如意的。”  
“诶？”小光整个人都懵了。  
“我要进去了。”刚毫无诚意地告知了一声就抽出手指调整了一下姿势执着性器抵住了热乎乎的穴口。  
小光害怕极了，但是他又不敢拒绝，吓得整个人都缩成了一团肌肉绷得死紧。  
他甚至都做好受伤地准备了，但是刚却并没有如他想象的那样立刻就进入他，他只是在那边缓慢地磨蹭着，然后低声问：“怎么样……坏人模式的刚体验如何？”  
小光又懵了。  
刚好笑地说：“才不会伤到你呢笨蛋扣酱。”  
小光猛醒过来，一把搂住刚的脖子委屈巴巴地说：“想要温柔地刚先生回来……”  
“你可看好，我现在不温柔嘛？”刚撑着床亲亲他的鼻尖，“看错眼的话，刚刚走掉的坏人刚可就要回来了哦！”  
“别闹了啊！”小光大叫着踢了踢腿，却换来刚在他身下轻轻一撞，他小腹紧绷立刻安静下来。  
刚理顺了一下他汗湿的头发轻吻着他的唇角低声呢喃：“好了……我真的要进去了哦，要是痛的话立刻告诉我，慢慢来不急的。”  
“嗯。”  
别说，这样闹了一场，小光还真的放松了不少，实际上他是感觉心好累，现在温柔的刚先生出现了比什么都好，他爱怎么折腾自己就怎么折腾自己吧！只要那个坏人刚别回来就好！  
就这样，放松下来的小光成功并且顺利地……接受了大概两三公分。  
“疼疼疼疼！刚先生我好痛……”  
“好好好啊乖我不继续了乖……”  
刚有点无奈，只好给身下的男孩子顺毛并且停了动作。他干脆撤开身子趴下去继续扩张，反正刚刚才两根手指，加到三根大概就好些了吧……  
小光满腹委屈地盯着刚给自己继续扩张，丝丝缕缕撕裂般的痛渐渐融化在他温柔的安慰声中，脑子里却掠过无数片段。  
比如说自己亲热的时候不常戴套啊，有暗自埋怨吱呦事前准备很麻烦啊，还有扩张的时候他会很急，尤其两人第一次的时候，也是两根手指草草弄了一下就迫不及待地进去了，虽然也跟吱呦说好了长痛不如短痛，但是依旧害得他痛得眼泪直流而且还流血了……  
小光躺在床上，满心满意都是对吱呦的愧疚，直到他自己躺在别人身下的时候才能体会到这种感觉。  
被异物进入身体的不安全感，就算那个人再熟悉都是无可避免的。尤其是刚才，坏心眼的刚还那么吓唬他！  
“啊……？”  
突然觉得下身酸胀难受，小光抬头一看，这才发现刚不知何时已经抽出了手指准备再次进入自己了，他连忙张开腿放松肌肉，这次刚也依旧很温柔地低低教他用呼吸配合自己放松，虽然还是痛的，却远不如刚才那般令人难以忍受。  
小光从来没觉得自己像现在这样，希望刚的尺寸小一点。  
“啊……全部进去了呢。”刚微松了口气，一看小光依旧在放空不知道神游去哪了，于是好笑地捏捏他的鼻尖，“喂，醒了！”  
“诶？”小光茫然地回过神来，还低头看了看，“进去了？”  
“你啊……”刚无可奈何地低叹着用手轻抚他的腰际安抚道，“你适应一下，我过会儿再动。”  
“嗯。”小光乖乖地应了一声。  
刚撑着床把一小部分体重压在小光身上，抚摸着他汗湿的头发轻轻亲了一下他的唇角。  
“刚先生。”小光抬手圈住了他的脖子略带担心地问，“你说……我这样之后，吱呦和……和那臭老头子会不会看不起我啊……”  
“看不起你？”刚奇怪地反问他，“他们为什么会看不起你？”  
小光涨红了脸结结巴巴地说：“因为……因为我被人压过了。”  
刚虽然觉得好笑，却并没有表现出来。小光作为一直以来的纯1有这种担心也是正常的。不过在这种体位下做心理疏导他还真是有些无可奈何。  
“扣酱你这样想。”刚温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊道，“吱呦从头到尾都在下面，你有看不起他吗？”  
“呃……”  
“我也是，但是你哥哥从来没有看不起我啊。他甚至说……”刚停了停，露出一个温柔到不可救药的神情眯着眼睛微笑起来，“我愿意的话，他被我压也无所谓。不过当然我拒绝了。”  
小光看着他脸上的笑，却破天荒没有觉得嫉妒。那是明显能够让人看出爱意的神情，微笑不深，但那却是只有在说起光一的事情时才会出现的温柔神色。就算刚再怎么说世界上最爱吱呦，小光也觉得吱呦在他心中大概弟弟的成分要多些，毕竟有亲情的羁绊在里面亲近些也是常理，但对光一……  
“他呀……就算不说我也能看出他勉强了，这种事情我不在意的，那个傻瓜……fufu~”  
小光只觉得好羡慕。  
他希望有一天，吱呦在提到他的事情的时候也能露出这样的笑来。  
“我说扣酱，咱们是不是忘了一件事？”刚脸上笑容扩大，故意挺腰一顶，“我还插在里面呢。”  
小光被自己出口的惊呼羞得满脸通红连忙用力捂住嘴，随即刚就缓缓动作起来。  
“啊啊……！刚……刚先生慢点……呜~”  
刚除了开始的那两下子之外速度接连的就提了上去，他两手穿过小光的膝盖窝用力将他的腰臀抬起在下面塞了个枕头然后继续动作，小光只觉得下身又痛又麻，只有他抽出去的那几个瞬间会觉得顺畅舒爽些，顶回来的时候异物感大到让他连忍住叫声都很难。  
难受的哼声偏偏听上去就像撒娇似的呻吟，刚脸上带着奇妙的微笑直起身子挽着小光的双腿摇摆着腰大幅抽插不止，小光被他逼得用力仰着头将脖颈拉出一条漂亮的曲线，刚忍不住伸手去摸了摸他的喉结，他听到自己翻搅着过量润滑剂在小光身体里面发出的水声，还有每次撞击在他臀部发出的响亮声音，小光跟光一一样是宽肩窄臀，屁股上没有二两肉的，撞了两下刚都觉得胯骨隐隐作痛。  
多给他做点好吃的会不会长长屁股肉？刚恶趣味地想着。  
小光被过于猛烈的进出干得不住抽气只觉得心跳都快停了，偏偏刚就是不放过他，他略放慢了速度却插得更紧，每每进入到最深处总 要用力钻磨一下才抽出来，如此几下小光像是受不住一般浑身颤抖，两手撕扯着身下的床单一个不注意“嘶啦”一声竟给扯出来个大口子。  
“哎呀……要赔的钱从扣酱的零花钱里面扣哦！”  
刚一边打趣着一边继续品尝着他的身体。小光因为他的动作，下身肌肉不受控制地收缩着，每每顶入深处撞开层层褶皱都像是被咬吸着一般，从未开过荤的后穴颤动着想要抗拒性器的侵犯，却只能为他带来更大的刺激和快感。刚知道小光现在一定不好受，不过……  
今天的目的之一就是要好好教育他，做受不容易！  
让他那么多次都不顾吱呦求饶将他干晕！  
刚本着天下第一好尼酱的作风决定真切地给小光一个教训。当然，他是确定小光不会受伤才继续的，不然可就得不偿失了。  
“舒服吗？”  
“呜……痛……”  
“痛？”刚略停下动作，见小光立刻松了口气，他却板起了脸一手抓住他翘着的肉棒撸动两下，“痛你会硬成这样？”  
身后的入侵平息了，余下的就是真切的快感，小光忍不住挺腰磨蹭刚的手掌哼道：“嗯~~刚先生……啊~再多点……”  
刚立刻松开了手不再碰他，并且看到小光想要自己抚慰自己也将他的手打开了。  
小光呆呆地看着他，脸上突然出现了恐惧的神色：坏人刚回来了！  
就当他想要求饶装乖的时候，刚突然噗嗤笑出声来，他亲昵地捏了捏小光的脸颊好笑地问：“怎么了，真以为我角色扮演上瘾了？果然跟你哥哥似的脑洞都那么大！”  
“那你不让我摸……”小光委屈地问，“不再玩了吗？”  
“不玩了。”刚摇摇头温柔地按揉着他的腰腹，“我问你呢，舒服吗？小光是好孩子要诚实回答哦。”  
“唔……”小光有些难为情地抬手挡住了脸，“是痛的……但是也舒服……”  
“过瘾吗？”  
“……嗯……”  
“还要吗？”  
小光从指缝里偷偷地看着刚扭捏道：“能不能慢点？”  
“可以啊。”刚温柔地抚摸着他的头发答应道，“不过照不照做呢就看我的心情了哦。”  
“诶？”小光不乐意地撅起嘴巴，却难耐刚又再次动了起来，而且这次他并不插到底了，只顶在敏感点附近时不时扭转几下，享受着小光缩紧后穴包裹他的感觉。  
“这样是不是很舒服？”刚浅笑着问，等小光强忍羞涩点头之后他却又坏兮兮地说，“但是这样我不舒服哦，精虫上脑我可顾不得这些。”  
小光一瞬间真想大叫你这个状态要是精虫上脑我就吃三斤茄子！  
然而刚可是看不到他心中所想又恢复了刚刚的模式，只不过这次他多少顾及到了小光的感受，每每会在性感带附近浅浅地磨蹭两下再捅到深处。小光被他磨得浑身激颤脚趾都紧绷起来，渐渐地也能从令他难忍的胀痛当中体会到畅快的感觉，他随着刚的动作摇摇摆摆，在一片水雾中刚的脸变得不再清晰，他舔舔嘴唇，突然涌上一股极强烈的接吻的欲望。  
他冲着刚伸出了手。  
这次刚立刻就凑了过去，随着欺身上前的动作性器直直地顶进肠道深处，小光闷哼一声，委屈地眯起眼睛，睫毛上的水雾让他觉得很难受，但是他却不想放开刚的脖子去擦一擦，只撒娇似的低声说：“刚先生亲我……”  
“嗯，扣酱乖。”刚压在他身上耐心地吻去了他睫毛上的泪，又温柔地舔吻他半张的唇。当然下身的动作是不会停的，他保持着在小光身上的姿势每每都只抽出那么一点随后用力往深处插去，这是他所认为的小光平日里最喜欢用的动作。  
舒服是舒服，但是伴随着难以抑制的快感而来的是心脏的失重感，整个人都如同在半空中似的毫无找落，这样的快感也是有代价的，习惯了倒还好可以安心享受，但是对于初次承欢的小光来说……  
果然他呜咽着紧紧地抓住了刚的肩膀，手指在他后背上不断抓挠，却是主动圈起腿来盘在了他腰上。姿势的改变让角度也发生了变化，刚反而能够进入得更深，他奖励似的舔着小光棱角分明的下颌含着他的喉结，却一下下地只把他顶得快要撞上床头。  
“呜~~Tsu……刚先生……哈啊~~…别……不行了~”  
“这就不行了？”刚用拇指拭去了小光眼角渗出来的泪，暂且起了身拍拍他的肩膀，“起来转过去趴着。”  
小光早已微微失神， 听得刚说什么就是什么了，乖顺地爬起来趴跪在床上冲着他撅起了屁股。  
刚缓了口气，撇嘴暗道还是在下面比较省力，无奈地拍了拍小光的屁股在他湿的一塌糊涂的股间摩擦了几下又细细地顶入进去。  
因为刚才的操干他清楚小光现在已经被自己开发地差不多了，所以这次进去之后也不等他反应，刚就再次学起了小光平日的样子大操大干起来。  
却是因为体位改变加上刚故意的缘故，每每都会重重地撞过那脆弱的腺体摩擦进入最里面，连带着膀胱也受了些微顶弄，无止尽的上擦下磨之下小光只觉得小腹涌起一股酸胀的尿意，偏生他现在正硬得发痛根本也尿不出来，更何况刚也不可能放他这个时候去解决这种问题。  
“Tsu……刚先生……啊啊~~慢……慢点……”  
“我平时说慢的时候怎么不见你体谅？嗯？”刚“啪”地打了一下他的屁股，“让你就爱拍我屁股！”  
小光一口气没上来眼前一黑差点昏厥过去，闹了半天他这是来为他自己跟吱呦报仇的哦！  
不过虽然是这样说着，刚却依旧体贴地暂时缓了动作，只是依旧进得极深，每每顶弄到了最里头的时候小光总会觉得心脏也忽悠了一下子一般，腰部酥软着只靠膝盖硬撑着跪在床上。  
被进入被抽插被顶弄的快感翻涌着将小光折腾得不轻，他费力地腾出一只手来下去套弄寂寞了已久的性器，这次刚没有阻拦，双倍甚至更多的快感瞬间扩散开来，他呜咽着软倒在床上，刚依旧在他身体中四处揉捻着使他整个下腹都胀鼓鼓地发酸，混合着麻痒跟甘甜的快感急速扩散开来，涨得身上毛孔都松开了一般，那股子酸痒不断盘旋着不散，小光将脸用力埋进了枕头里面飞速地套弄揉搓自己火烫的性器，禁不住身后也收紧了肌肉越绞越紧，蓦地肩背麻痒，却是刚俯下身子来舔咬他的后背，借着那一丝勾人心魄的痒小光终于忍不住轻叫了一声绷紧身体射了出来。  
浑身沉浸在快慰跟敏感中的小光蓦地察觉到刚从他身体里面抽了出去，他喘息着回头去看，却感觉到发烫的肉块接触到了大约是尾巴骨的地方，随即是刚拿令他着迷依旧的呻吟声……  
小光倒在枕头上疑惑地看着刚起身拿了纸巾帮自己擦拭，忍不住问：“为什么不继续在里面……”说到一半他脸颊泛红，自己竟然差一点就说出了“射在我里面”这种羞人的话，顿时恨不得钻进床缝里去。  
刚笑着伸手把小光揽过来：“那样清理起来你还要不舒服一次，现在这要简单洗一下就好了的。走了，带你去洗澡。”  
“嗯……”  
小光歪歪斜斜地靠着刚站起来，只觉得后面肿胀发烫，仿佛还夹着什么东西似的，走起路来也别扭异常，不由伸手去后面探了探，却好像也没什么异常。  
“清理完了帮你上好药就行了，一两天就不会再肿了。”刚扶着他来到浴室简单地冲洗了一下身体笑眯眯地问，“感觉如何？”  
小光不好意思地垂着头说：“舒服是舒服，但……我还是喜欢在上面。”  
“嗯。”刚赞同地点点头，“我也觉得，虽然在上面的掌控感很有趣……但我还是想躺在床上不动弹。”  
两个人相视一笑，小光也没有因为刚开始的时候对他凶的事情生气，反而好一个赌咒发誓今后一定对吱呦加倍温并且加倍体贴。  
达成了目标的刚自然很好说话，两人冲洗了身体之后去了另一间卧室，他给小光仔细地上了些消炎消肿的药膏之后就关了灯准备睡觉。  
两人靠在一块躺着，小光打了个呵欠只觉得身上酸痛，侧身蜷缩到刚身边缩成一团小声嘟囔：“也不知道吱呦现在怎么样了。”  
“应该已经被你哥哄睡了吧。”刚随口答道，又帮小光掖了掖背后的被角拍拍他，“扣酱也睡吧，好好休息。”  
“嗯，那晚安Tsu……刚先生。”  
“Fufu~笨蛋扣酱……晚安。”


End file.
